The Dragon Prince
by TheMadButterfly
Summary: Au, SetoxJou. Seto is king of blue eyes clan and Jou is prince of red eyes clan. they are at war untill seto takes over and captures jou for himself
1. Default Chapter

Well   
  
this is a Seto/Jou fic   
  
AU, PG-13 through ...   
  
Summary:   
  
Two dragon clans the blue eyes dragon clan and the red eyes dragon clan have been at war for years. Now, that the red eyes clan are starting to weaken the blue eyes start to take over ...   
  
Seto - 1,200 years old   
  
Jou- 800 years old   
  
sort of like vampires but they are dragons. like a vampire slash dragon thingy.   
  
Dragon Prince   
  
Chapter 1: Ceremony of the King   
  
There are many kinds of clans in the world but the most strong is the dragon clans. All in all there are eight dragon clans the strongest of the eight is the red eyes and blue eyes clan. Fighting each other for supreme rule for over 100,000 years never seeming to end. The dragon roayality mainly the kings, queens, princes, and princess all have at birth given to them their dragon symbol on their chest at birth. So, the prince of blue eyes has a blue eyes dragon on his chest while the prince of red eyes has a red eyes dragon on his chest.   
  
While the Prince of blue eyes has taken over as the leader of the clan and is about to have their cermony for their prince to become king ...this is where the story begins   
  
A/N: uh, this sounds dorky! why did I write this? r*r please   
  
"NO! the carpet goes this way! not that way!" yelled a irritated Mokuba. Damn seto! He had left Mokuba in charge of getting the ceremony to become king ready for him. So far, everything was going wrong. No one was listening and seemed to have the brains of a ape. Mokuba sighed "How the hell am i suppoused to get this ready by tonight? and where the heck did Seto go? He's going to be crowned king tonight and he runs off without even saying where!!!". Suddenly, a huge crash was heard Mokuba sighed, he didn't even want to know what happened   
  
"Ah sorry! the curtains fell" shouted a voice   
  
"curtains? sounded bigger" sighed Mokuba. Well, gotta get back to work to have this done in time.   
  
"So, rumors are true then" muttured a beautiful dragon prince with blue eyes which was scanning the red eyes clan castle. "Yes, My lord. The red eyes king is sick ... very sick. The doctor said he has 3 months" muttured the spy.   
  
"so, Bakura tell me ... what about the prince? Is he sick?"   
  
"HA! does he even exist. I didn't even see him at all! Infact the servents have never seen him. Rumor has it that the prince is really ugly and the king is so embarassed that he keeps him locked away. No one has seen him since birth it has been said."   
  
"really, thats interesting. Well, enough. It will be a snap to kill the king and prince. Then our clan will take over red eyes territory." muttured Seto smirking. "I will deeply enjoy this"   
  
"a bit cocky aren't we? haven't even been crowned king yet and your already planning to take over red eyes. Well, let me tell you this highness! Don't judge a book by it's cover. Just cause the king is down doesn't mean his subject are yet." warned Bakura   
  
"ha! don't insult me! You think anyone in that filthy clan can take me?"   
  
"well, you never know" teased Bakura "maybe that prince ain't a wussy! Even if he's ugly he can be strong ... maybe"   
  
"ha! I will enjoy killing him." Seto looked at the sky "getting dark, we need to get back to the castle for my ceremony. Then tomorrow, we will take over red eyes. Make sure the troops are ready" ordered Seto   
  
"sure highness" Bakura muttured sarcasticly. Seto ignored it and pulled out his blue wings.   
  
** ** *** ************************************************************************************   
  
"Here you go, highness" a servent girl bowed as she held out clean new robes to her prince. The prince rolled his eyes "Mai, I tell you over and over please don't call me that. Jou is fine."   
  
"well then! here" Mai threw the robes at Jou which smacked him right in the face.   
  
"OW! I didn't say you could throw them at me! meanie!" Jou stuck his tongue out at her. Mai rolled her eyes and muttured "immature". She turned around as Jou pulled off his old robes and pulled on the new. True, hardly anyone has seen the red eyes prince but no since his birth. After the furst hundred years of Jou's life his father hide him away from the world. After a while people started saying becasue he was so ugly which was far from true. Jou had beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes. Slim and pale as well. The reason we was hidden was becasue of fear that someone would find out who is mother was ... a human. It was forbidden for dragon royality to mate with a human woman. If anyone found out ... it would be death to them even the king. So, Jou was locked up.   
  
"aren't you going to see your father tonight?" asked Mai   
  
"why should I? he hates me" Jou said simply   
  
"does he? I don't think he does" said Mai   
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! the bastard has had me hidden and locked up for 700 years!!! you call that love!" Jou said angry.   
  
"If you hated you so much ... then why does he not kill you?" Mai took a seat and stared at Jou. awaiting a answer.   
  
"I don't know. He needs a heir, I guess" muttured Jou. Mai closed her eyes and sighed. "Jou, you are very kind. Show that kindness to your father. He only has three months more. Maybe you can fix your relationship before then"   
  
"it's not that simple. He hates me for who I am. A half breed" Jou closed his eyes "thats all he see's. Me as something dirty. He says that I look like a girl and act like one. He told me he wished he had a better heir" Jou walked over to the barred window. "when he dies ... I look forword to it. Then, I can be free and go where-ever I want"   
  
"is that what you really wish? the death of your father?" asked Mai   
  
"yes ... I do. very much"   
  
Mai turned her head as the door behind her was banged. "the king wishes to see his son"   
  
"yes, let me get him ready" said Mai. She walked over to a dressor and pulled out a shawl. She covered Jou's head with it so his eyes were only seen. Then she led him out.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
By nightfall, the kinging ceremony had begone. Seto was dressed in the traditonal dragon king armor as he walked down the blue carpet. Dragon knights were lined up holding their swords in the hair singing a traditanal song. Seto was annoyed by it as he walked. He just wanted to get this damn thing over. I mean why the hell did he have to walk like 1 mile down this stupid carpet with knights seeing this ugly old song. He didn't say anything though and just put up with it. He thought about how he was going to change this clan and increase there territory. He was going to unit all the dragon clans under his rule. Seto finally reached the end of the carpet and walked up the stairs were Mokuba was sitting in a side chair next to a big white chair that was made for only the blue eyes king to sit in. Seto made it to the top and kneeled before the priests that stood on the platform. The priests chanted slowly for a bit then the high priest was handed a beautiful sword. He took it out of it's shealth.   
  
"I now crown the new king of the Blue eyes white dragon clan. Lead us into paradise and watch over our kingdom like past kings. Rule us well, Seto Kaiba, the new prince of the blue eyes white dragon clan" the priest then handed Seto the sword. He was know king of the blue eyes clan.   
  
Now, my rule will be complete .... all I do it take over from here.....   
  
***************************************************************************   
  
Closing the door behind him Seto starred at his father who sat on the thrown. "shouldn't you be in bed?" Jou asked taking off the cloth that surrounded his head.   
  
"I may be sick ... but I am still king" said Jou's father   
  
"maybe ... but not for long" said Jou   
  
"thats what I wanted to see you. To talk about that! If you didn't know the blue eyes have a new king as of today. I am worried about this clan. I will not be here to lead us and you cannot certainly do this job. That is why when I die I am giving our clan to the green eyes to rule"   
  
"WHAT! but that damn King otogi will ruin us!" Jou shouted   
  
"SILENCE" ordered Jou's father "When I die, you will be relased. You will go where ever you want but I don't want you to tell anyone of who you are. Cover your royal mark for if someone finds out who you are. You will most certainly be in a world of danger"  
  
"Like you care if I die" muttured Jou   
  
"I do! thats why I have hidden you untill now. If anyone found out about your mother. you would be killed. Be greatful I love you"   
  
"ha! call it whatever you want ... but it is not love" Jou glarred at his father   
  
"Jou! you have had it hard. I tried to toughen you up but alas it has failed. you cannot rule this clan. you are kind and everything like your human mother"  
  
"shut up! I am nothing like her! she is a tramp whore! who ran out on me!!! she left me here to rott away!"   
  
"JOU! another word about your mother and I will punish you!"   
  
"try it! you old man!" Jou dared. Jou's father got up and walked over to him. Jou got a little worried on how strong his father looked still. He put up his hands to defend himself but it was useless. His father swung and hit in in the head knocking Jou to the ground where then his father kicked him in the stomach several times. jou hated how his body was so week... he was a half breed afterall. His body was weak and fragile. If he was a pure dragon then this wouldn't hurt at all. Jou tried fighting back but it was useless. Soon, the pain became to much as his father beat him and he fainted.   
  
2 B' Contined...so how bad is this? totally corny i know 


	2. ch2

YAH! I am glad some don't think it is corny! i looked back at it and felt really stupid for some grammar errors i didn't change ^_^ ..anywayz, here is chapter 2...   
  
thanks for your reviews...oh, yes and some might have a different pov. on jou' s father...uh, i am in a bad mood..i just found out my friend is mad at me for little jokes here and there. like she said she didn't want to hurt my feelings but i guess she is sick of me or something? well...usually when people say "i dont want to hurt your feelings" it always does!!!! anywayz..enough of my sad depressed life...here is chapter 2 ^_^   
  
The Dragon Prince:   
  
Chapter 2: Under Attack ... and a meeting.   
  
"My lord, can I ask you a question" asked Mai kneeling beside the King's chair.   
  
"You may" said the king   
  
"why do you keep hurting jou this way? I know you really love him" said Mai. The king sighed, "it's becasue ... the more he hates me the better. When I go, I don't want him to miss me ...it's going to be tough for him when I am gone. This will toughen him up for the real world out there. I let him hate me ...so he won't be hurt when I die."   
  
"but still ...you should make ammends before you die. Life without love is horrible"   
  
"well ...then, my life is horrible then, mai?"   
  
"you are loved, my lord, do not forget that" said Mai   
  
"I won't"   
  
"mai, I fear for Jou. The prince of the blue eyes clan has taken the thrown. I fear that I might not live much longer then the week. If he takes over ...our clan.... what will he do to Jou   
  
A/N: make him is sex slace ^_^ hehe   
  
"Maybe ... he doesn't need to know about Jou"   
  
"what do you mean?"   
  
"send him away?"   
  
"away? to otogi?"   
  
"NO!!! Jou hates otogi. I am thinking to his ... mother"   
  
"I don't even know where she is?"   
  
"send him to the human world then. I can take care of him there myself"   
  
"do you think he would like that?"   
  
"yes, jou is very kind. I think he acts more human than dragon. He will be happy there"   
  
" ... happy there" jou's father whispered, "if it makes him happy"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"where did you go?" asked Jou as Mai walked back into the room carrying new clothes for Jou. "to visit your father" said Mai   
  
"Shh, that bastard. why would you want too?" Jou said angrily as he touched a bruise on his cheek.   
  
"becasue he is my king and your father" said Mai   
  
"I don't understand how you can stick up for that bastard" said Jou. Mai didn't answer and just shoved the robes into Jou's arms. "get dressed, the king wants you"   
  
"what ...my face isn't already to black and blue?"   
  
"get dressed" Mai said again and walked out. Jou grumbeled and took off his clothes. He pulled on the fresh new robes. Deep dark red silk. He placed on the pants and shirt and tied the red sash around and tucked the end in. Then he slipped on the red gloves to cover his wrist and hands then last the shawl to cover his whole head except for his eyes. His father made it clear everytime he came out to be covered head to toe. And that was what he did.   
  
Mai knocked on the door and asked if he was ready yet.   
  
"Coming" called Jou, he walked out dreading what was to come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
On the mountain top, above the red eyes clan, blue eyes troops awaited the order. Seto starred down at the castle thinking of how he was going to rule this land by tonight. Bakura walked up to him "seto, going to give the order anytime soon?" .   
  
"Yes, but not right now. Wait, untill the sun has set" said Seto   
  
"Sun set...got it!" said Bakura turning to walk back to his post.   
  
"Oh, Bakura" said Seto   
  
"yes?"   
  
"Mokuba is safe, correct?"   
  
"Yes, he's under lock and key with the finest gaurds including that little dark magician"   
  
"good. Get ready. We move in soon" ordered Seto   
  
"you called father" said Jou walking into the kings chambers. The king nodded and waved at Mai for her to leave. He then motioned for Jou to come closer. Jou came as far as he could to his father, he didn't want to be in arms reach.   
  
"Jou, as you have or have not known, the blue eyes clan has throwned a new king"   
  
said the king   
  
"did they and this has to do with me for what?" asked Jou.   
  
"I worry for your sake"   
  
"shh, bull shit" said Jou, the king ignored Jou's comment and continued   
  
"So, that is why I am going to send you and mai to the human world"   
  
"excuse me!!!" said Jou   
  
"I am going to send you to the human world. Would this make you happy?" asked Jou's father   
  
"human world? to be free! Of course I would be happy" said Jou smiling infront of his father for the first time even though his father couldn't see it.   
  
"then, you shall leave tomorrow"   
  
"tomorrow! so soon!" said Jou surprised.   
  
"Because the blue eyes clan is going to attack us. They are known to kill all the royal family of the clans they overtake"   
  
"oh"   
  
"so, tonight get your things ready. Go hurry now and get ready."   
  
"thank you, dad" Jou uncovered his face and smiled for his father giving him a hug. "I love you" he kissed his fathers cheek   
  
"I love you too"   
  
To bad their little happy scene was ruined as guards ran into the thrown shouting.   
  
"HIGHNESS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE BLUE EYES ARE ATTACKING!" screamed one of the guards spitting out blood.   
  
The king stood up, "what! get the troops ready fast! Gaurd the front gate. We cannot let them through the first defense." ordered the king. He turned to Jou.   
  
"Jou, take the back gate. Get Mai and flee right away" ordered the king  
  
"but father"   
  
"thats an order" screamed the king. Jou felt tears on his cheeks. He kissed his father one last time and ran out the back door.   
  
Jou found Mai in the servents quarters. "Mai! we're under attack. we need to leave now"   
  
"but the king" Mai started   
  
"ordered us to leave" Jou finished for her. He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall making twists and turns around the halls. Damn, where was the back door. Come to think of it. He never really seen it! The made a right turn and bumped into some blue eyes and red eyes fighting.   
  
"Jou! this way" said Mai pulling on his sleeve. Jou couldn't move though, he starred as the blue eyes soldiers kill the red eyes soldiers. Jou never seen spilt blood before. He felt sick at the site as the blue eyes laughed and chopped off the dead's heads. They snickered then looked at Jou smirking.   
  
"look here, who is this." they teased as they saw Jous covered body. Jou felt angry, how can someone be so violent. He tore at the soliders punching them and kicking at them. He wanted them to die, he felt so angry. What was this feeling? where was it coming from. Something in him stirred, it thirsted for blood but another part wanted him to leave, didn't want him to kill.   
  
"JOU!" shouted Mai.   
  
Jou didn't listen to her plea's, he kept punching and kicking them untill they were bloodied and on the floor. Mai ran up and slapped him "snap out of it!" shouted Mai.   
  
"we, have to go now!"   
  
"WHY! why should we go when others are fighting. What a embarassment to our clan! the prince running! I don't want to shame my father!" said Jou   
  
"he wants you to live, do as he says" said Mai   
  
"No! I cannot let him die alone, please understand Mai! Please Mai, flee this place. Do not get hurt" Jou kissed her cheek through the cloth and ran off   
  
"JOU!!!" shouted Mai, "damn it!" she swore and ran after him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The red eyes king was tired and felt defeated. He had been stabbed to many times to count. He lost so much blood and felt dizzy. He wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, he heard hard footsteps walking right to him.   
  
"stop!" a voice ordered. The king looked up to meet the eyes of deep blue. The man had brunnete hair and was beautiful.   
  
"I am Seto Kaiba, king of the blue eyes clan"   
  
"I am Saio, King of the red eyes clan" replied the King.   
  
"I see, I don't see though. Is your heir? where he is?" asked Seto   
  
"He is dead" said the king   
  
"really. I was hoping to much to see him. I heard he was ugly beyond belief that is why you locked him up. Other say different. I wonder why. Please tell me, I am very interested. Why did you lock up your son for what was it seven hundred years?" asked Seto   
  
"I won't tell you a damn thing" said the king  
  
"pity then, well I grow tired of this talk. Now ..." Seto held up his sword and the King did the same. He knew he was going to die but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Seto swung at him, young and strong, the stroke made the king stumble back.   
  
"tired?" asked Seto swinging again. The king blocked it and made a attack at Seto who dodged it and threw his sword up slicing the kings arm. The king dropped his sword with a clatter.   
  
"now we finish this" seto raised the sword and swung it down only to have it blocked by another sword. He looked up   
  
and blue met brown ....   
  
2 B' Continued...so how was it good?   
  
you know go to  
  
www.yahoo.com  
  
click groups  
  
type in seto and his puppy  
  
click link  
  
join group  
  
there is so many pics of jou and seto..please join!!! 


	3. 3

GRR! NO!! i am watching survior and colby was voted out! no! i wanted jerri out {stupid bitch} ...grr...sad. i liked colby! anywayz ...here is another chapter and I added another pairing in but seto/jou are the main   
  
The Dragon Prince   
  
CHapter 3:   
  
Seto had to say he was surprised as a sword met his own. He looked down into light honey brown eyes. The figure was smaller then him in height and in body size. The figure was clad in all red covered head to toe.   
  
"how dare you interfee with me" Seto raged. The figure looked up into his eyes, "I cannot just let you kill him" he said. Behind him, Jou's father was losing more blood and afraid for Jou. Stupid boy! why didn't he listen to me!   
  
"Katsuya! you stupid boy! what are you doing here!" asked Jou's father. Jou took a step back from Seto and took up a fighting stance infront of his father. "Like I said, I cannot let you die" said Jou. "Stupid boy ..ack" jou's father spit up blood, Jou looked at him worried but then he saw a flash and noticed Seto had made a move at him. Jou dodged it and tried to block it but only was thrown back by the force. Jou could tell that the men before him was stronger. It would take a miracle for me to beat him thought Jou, he sized up seto to himself. He was certainly taller and stronger, he could see the muscles flex as Seto held up his sword in fighitng postition. Jou had to say though, he was really hot. 'No! I can't be distraced just becasue he is sexy' he though. Jou, this time made a move at Seto only for him to be thrown back again by force.   
  
"you are foolish! you think you can defeat me" Seto said with humor. Jou glarred at him, "the fight is not over" he said plainly.   
  
"it was over as soon as it started" said Seto, "you cannot beat me! Do you even know who I am"   
  
"a rich pig!" said Jou, Seto closed his eyes and laughed.   
  
"No" he said calmy "I am Seto kaiba and you are?"   
  
'Seto kaiba! king of the blue eyes. Oh shit!' thought Jou, 'damn me and my bad luck'   
  
"you can call me jou"   
  
"Jou? more like mutt. Even though I cannot see you, you remind me of a dog" Seto smirked at him.   
  
"I am not a dog, bastard!" said Jou flinging himself at him. Seto laughed and easily dodged this. As they continued fighting, no one saw the figure move behind the king untill it was to late. Jou heard a sick crunching sound and a spill of blood. Jou doged another one of Seto's attacks and starred in horror. His father had a sword stabbed through his neck, the sword held by a man with long blonde hair who laughed.   
  
"katsya ..ahh" his father whispered as he choked as blood bubbled out of his mouth.   
  
"DAD!" tears flowed down his cheeks as he raced to his father dropping the sword. He starred at his fathers dead body. "oh ra!" Jou choked on his tears as he grasped his fathers body. His fathers dead eyes starred up at him and jou felt himself grow sick. He closed the dead eyes. He heard a sound behind him but as he turned the back of a a sword hit his head and he fell ontop of his father unconcoius.   
  
"hmph, stupid boy" said Bakura, he held up his sword to cut off the boys head but a hand stopped him.   
  
"don't" Seto said "he called this man, father {dad}, so that means he is the prince" Seto kneeled down and picked Jou up. He handed him to Bakura   
  
"bind him and bring him to my quarters" said Seto   
  
"why?" asked Bakura   
  
"becasue I like to play with my prey before I kill them. Besides, how more embarassing for a prince then to become a slave for his enemy?" Seto laughed.   
  
Bakura shrugged and took Jou.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Waking up with a nasty headache was not fun. Jou groaned and tried to move but his legs and arms were bound tight. He looked around, there was paintings and a desk in the corner next to a wall with shelves of books. Then to the right was a balcony. Jou sighed and leaned into the nice silk that he lay on, it was a huge bed and very comfortable. He felt his face still covered and was glad. Who knows what the sick pervert might do. Leaning to the side jou tried to get in a more comfortable state only to fall off the bed and onto the hard floor.   
  
"uff" Jou growled, damn he had bad luck and it just got worse as the door opened. Jou heard footsteps and then they stopped.   
  
"where did that damn mutt go" said a cold voice. Jou recognized it as the king of blue eyes, seto kaiba.   
  
"I am not a damn mutt! bastard" Jou growled from the floor. He heard footseps walk across the room and heard a laugh as Seto saw the poor dog bound and lying on the floor.   
  
"didn't Bakura put you on the bed?" he asked. Jou blushed, glad that his face was covered so he wouldn't see. "Yes" he mumbeled ...Seto laughed again and walked over and picked Jou up and placed him back on the bed.   
  
"I might as well tell you now. I am ruler of your kingdom now and you, lovely, are my slave" Seto smiled at Jou, which caused shivers to run down his back.   
  
"I'd kill myself before I even let myself be your slave" Jou spat. Seto laughed again and got up from the bed. He walked over to the desk next to the book shelves and opened up a drawer and took something out. Jou couldn't see this but he could hear it. Seto walked back over to Jou and turned him over to face him.   
  
"see this?" Seto held up a golden collar with blue jewls placed around the collar. "it allows you to only stay on the castle grounds. Take one step outside and you will feel enormus pain." Seto moved closer to Jou "now, lets put it on but first ... lets get rid of this stupid cover" Seto tugged on the shawl as he said this. Jou struggeled, "No! please leave it on"   
  
"why? what do you have to hide. Are you that ugly?" asked Seto   
  
"ugly?" said Jou, he wasn't ugly. Seto quickly slipped his hand underneath the cloth and ripped it open allowing him to see Jou's face. Jou blushed, he wasn't used to people starring at his face. Only Mai and his father had even seen him without his cover.   
  
"beauitful" seto whispered stroking Jou's cheek. Jou blushed not used to anyones touch. Seto took off the rest and starred at Jou's beautiful golden blonde hair. "So, beauitful" he whispered again "why would you ever want to hide such a face."   
  
"my father wanted me too" said Jou then gulped. His father! He had forget about him! this was the man who allowed his father to die. He felt anger and glarred at Seto.   
  
"I hate you! why cannot you just kill me!!!? thats what your clan does to every other royality family!" said Jou   
  
"well, I'm different. Death is the easy way out ...it will come soon enough. Until then, your my servent" Seto stroked Jou's cheek again.   
  
"I'd die before I let that happen" Jou snarled.   
  
"you don't have a choice, mutt" Seto said placing the collar around Jou's neck and then clipped it together. He smirked down at his prey, so pretty. the collar looked stunning on Jou ...no, Jou looked stunning with the collar on.   
  
"now, lets get you out of these clothes and into some of your status, slave" said Seto. Jou glarred at him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Down in the dungeons, the cells were fool of new slaves brought from the red eyes clan. Bakura needed a new slave since his old one 'accidently' died. He walked by the cells, all were too ugly or to week. Bakura grumbled about killing the idiots who didn't choose any good slaves to bring here. Bakura spotted Tristan and some other guards struggeling with a slave. Bakura lifted up a eyebrow at the small slave biting and punching the guards.   
  
"damn slave" tristan said holding his bleeding nose. Bakura laughed, "having trouble?"   
  
"yah, the damn pissy slave is being hell" said tristan. Bakura looked at the slave. Hmm, small, tanned skin, blonde hair, and had symbols tattooed on his back.   
  
"do you know the slaves name?" asked Bakura. Tristan shrugged, "do you think I would care to even know?". Bakura ignored his answer and walked over to the fighting slave. Bakura told the gaurds to back down and the slave turned and glarred at Bakura.   
  
"you put up a fight. I like that, you are going to be my slave." said Bakura   
  
"fuck off" said the slave. Bakura made a tsking sound "now now, thats not very nice." He moved so fast they slave didn't even see it. Bakura through a blow to the back of the slaves head making him fall to the ground limp. Bakura smirked and picked up the slave.   
  
"I'll take him" he said and then walked back to his room. He threw the slave onto the bed and went over to his closet to get a collar. He looked at the rows of collars he had and decided to use a golden collar with purple jewls. He took it and walked back over the bed and slipped it around the slaves neck. The slave was beautiful. Bakura kissed him on the lips and whispered "wake up" and then slapped him hard. He heard the slave moan but didn't wake up. Bakura slapped him again and this time the slave woke up.   
  
"uh!" the slave took one look at Bakura and jumped away from him. "come here" said Bakura   
  
"no!" said the slave   
  
"I am your master, I demand you get over here now!" Bakura demanded. the slave spat at Bakura and tried to tackle Bakura but only ended up below him on the bed.   
  
Bakura looked pissed and the slave became worried. Bakura grapsed the slaves shouldars so that it caused pain. the slave hissed and bakura smirked.   
  
"now, whats your name or should I just call you slave?" asked Bakura   
  
the slave growled at him, "Malik" he said.   
  
"Malik, pretty like you" Bakura stroked the slaves head and leaned in to kiss those adorable lips. Malik tried to shove him off but Bakura was to strong. Malik went limp and tried to ignore the wondering hands.   
  
"so stiff" said Bakura kissing down Malik's neck. "we can change that.."   
  
2 B' continued ... wow, seto isn't getting any and Bakura is getting some before him...well...write another later  
  
you know go to   
  
www.yahoo.com  
  
click groups  
  
type in seto and his puppy  
  
click link  
  
join group   
  
there is so many pics of jou and seto..please join!!! 


	4. 4poor jou

Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. I had to add another chapter to my other story Blue Eyes. I'll post that later but it's on fanfiction.net as of now. Also, I have been sick and my evil teachers have given my sooooo much homework! I mean I have to write a paper on elephant tusks and why it is bad to kill them and I have like 30 billon questions based on it! I don't see how that is something we should learn about ...anywayz..this is chapter um....4?   
  
The Dragon Prince   
  
Chapter 4: Punishment ....   
  
*Jou Pov.*   
  
I tried to pull down the skirt lower, damn that bastard! low status clothes me ass! The slave clothes my *master* gave me was a blue thin silk skirt and I was lucky enough as he said to get sandels as well. I felt embarassed showing so much skin, I never have before. My *master* seto gave me simple orders to stay in his room and not touch his books. He also gave me a list of things to do like scrub the floors, make the bed, clean off his desk, rearrange his clothes, etc. I was thinking if I should do this or not. Well, I did half of it but the rest I just laid off and didn't care. What could he do if I didn't do it I though. Why Should the hell I listen to this bastard who killed my father {well really that weird guy did but Seto ordered the attack ...so, he is just to blame} and then take over my clan! I look over at the book shelf and decided to go against his orders and look at them. I grin thinking how pissed off he would get.   
  
"Hmm ... boring ... boring...boring..boring"I said as I browsed the books. Suddenly, a book caught my eye 'The Dragon Prince'. I took it out and opened into the middle and read a few lines   
  
' I moaned as my master and lord rocked into my body harder and harder. I closed my eyes feeling the intense pleasure of my master inside me. 'Open your eyes' demanded my master. I did as he said even though I found it quite hard too. I made a another moan as my master grabbed my erection and started to stroke me in time with his thrusts. I felt like I was going to die, the pleasure was so incredible. 'More master more' I beg. My master smiled and thrusted faster and faster untill ..."   
  
"WHAT are you doing!!!?" shouted a voice.   
  
"AHHH!" I jumped off the bed dropping the book on the floor. I blushed as I met the dangerous gaze of the King of Blue eyes, Seto Kaiba.   
  
"I ... I......." I felt incredibly stupid. He glares at me and I felt myself grow scared for a second. He walks over and picks up the book, he looks over the tittle and smirks. He gives off a chuckle as he turns to me.   
  
"the dragon prince?" he laughs. He steps forword to me to only grab my shouldar and pull me close to him. He looks down into my eyes, still with his dangerous glare. The hand on my shouldar squezes into a tight grip that hurt. I wince.   
  
"I thought I said to not touch my books" he said   
  
"AND I though I said that you cannot tell me what to do! bastard!" I growl. He looks more pissed now. He raises his arm and slaps me across the face hard. I make a pitiful moan and fall backwords landing hard on the floor. I go to stand up quickly but he steps over my lying body and glares down. I blush as I noticed my skirt went up on my thighs. I press it down and then glare back up at him.   
  
"I am your Master now and you will do as I SAY" he threatens.   
  
"or else what!" I growl "I don't care what you do to me.".   
  
"What I could do to you ...or to them?" He smirks evily at me. I felt a shrudder go down my back.   
  
"them?" I whisper   
  
"yes, them. We have many of your people in our dungeons as slaves. Make me angry enough and I will slaughter them all! You will obey and respect me!" he orders. I look down and clentch my hands.   
  
"fine then ... but only for my peoples sake"I say.   
  
"good" he smiles evily then pulls me on my feet. I stare down at the ground, might as well start acting like a slave now.   
  
"Now, in honor of my conquering off your kingdom I am going to throw a dinner party. All the Dragon lords will be there" He smirks even more "as will you. I want to show off my new little slave ..."   
  
"bastard" I whisper at him. He frowns at this and grips my shouldars again painfully.   
  
"I will tolerate no more disrespect. You need to learn our place" he snears. He walks to the door and opens it yelling at a gaurd to come inside his chambers. I felt really uneasy as two gaurds came in.   
  
"take him to the dungeons. He needs to be punished. But, no sexual act whatsoever!!! is to be allowed. Do I make myself clear" asks my new *master*   
  
"yes lord" they say grinning. I felt myself want to faint and I damn near almost did. They walk over to me and grab my arms not to gently then take me away.   
  
"have fun" said Seto as we walk out.   
  
Ra have mercy on me   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO" shouted Malik as Bakura tried to spread Maliks legs. "damn bitch" Bakura huffed tired of trying to get the damn squealing bitch to spread his legs so he could fuck him.   
  
"I will not let a loser like YOU take my virginity" shouted Malik   
  
"virgin eh? Ohh, this just gets better and better" laughed Bakura as he pinched Maliks nipple hard making Malik make a beauitful moan.   
  
"Ohh, your voice is beauitful" Bakura laughed leaning over to lick and nip at the other nipple. Malik squirmed and faught back. He had a lot of energy Bakura wished he would put to further use. He almost got Maliks legs open with a knock came at his door.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!" shouted a very pissed and horny Bakura.   
  
"Uhh, Lord Kaiba has ordered you to 'train' his new slave" said a now scared voice behind the door.   
  
"NOW!!!?" Bakura shouted. Ra! this wasn't his day.   
  
"hai" said the gaurd   
  
"fine ... I will be there in a bit" said Bakura. Malik heaved a sigh of relief making Bakura glare at him.   
  
"fun later" he said. He got off Malik but not before tying the brat down to the bed. He threw on some clothes and walked out.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
I was chained to a wall. I had been beaten for half an hour and was now black and blue. I saw another figure walk towards me, I thought he was going to take my back to my room. That my punishment was over. I couldn't see well since I had two black eyes. I hear a chuckle but I only see a tall blurry figure infront of me.   
  
"So, we meet again dear prince" laughed a voice. I remember it ...father. This man he ...   
  
"You!!!" I growl   
  
"Yes me. So sorry. Did I not introduce myself. I am Bakura. Please to meet you highness" he jokes.   
  
"you can go to hell" I shout   
  
"tsk tsk, not language fit for a prince not that you are one now ... slave" he laughs. He leans forword and takes my check into his hand. "Well, lets have some fun. You are in need of punishment I hear from your dear Master". I open my mouth to say something but Bakura punches me in my gut causing my to throw up. I hoped I threw up on him but I could tell I didn't. He laughs and starts to beat me more and more. I fainted but then I was only reawakened for more beating. I don't know how long Bakura kept beating me. It felt like forever. I thought I was going to die. I was damn near biting my tongue off and killing myself when I heard a voice shouting stop.   
  
"highness?" asked Bakura turning. Highness? Seto Kaiba? I couldn't see, I was so tired I couldn't even lift my head up anymore.   
  
"stop this!" a voice said. It didn't sound like Seto at all.   
  
"Prince, your brother ordered this. Now buzz off"   
  
"Bakura ... shut up. Can't you see this slave is near death!"   
  
"I ain't a slave ... I am a prince!" I snarl. Bakura laughs and mutters a "not anymore"   
  
"Prince?" says a surprised voice ... I didn't know what else happened because I fainted.   
  
2 B' Continued ....poor jou...my baby!  
  
you know go to   
  
www.yahoo.com  
  
click groups  
  
type in seto and his puppy  
  
click link  
  
join group   
  
there is so many pics of jou and seto..please join!!! 


	5. reunions

Sorry..it took me a while to update. I was sick ^_^ ...and then I have been busy with other things..like this summer i am going to japan as a exchange student {hopefully by then..this fic will be done}... ^_^ hehe   
  
A/N: moukuba looks like the picture I posted on my site/yahoo group setos puppy,,the address is on my auther profile ...he looks older then he does in the anime   
  
Dragon Prince   
  
Chapter 5? : Past relations .... Reunions ...   
  
*Jou* pov   
  
My body hurt all over as I rolled to my side. I had waken up a hour ago to find myself on a nice bed. Though comfortable it still hurt my body. My body was black and blue all over. My stomach and legs were the worst though! I tried to stand up but it hurt so much. Damn Kaiba!!! his royal-ass can go get eaten by a royal monster!!! grrr! I am feeling so angry and pissed ...and I haven't felt this emotion a lot. I am alone here ... Mai is gone. Fathers ...dead {={ } ...And the one who beat the shit out of my was the one who stabbed my father. Someday ... Kaiba, I will kill you and that bastard with the long hair. I rolled to my other side where it didn't hurt so much and tried to fall asleep.   
  
A hour later, I heard a door open and I turned around to see who it was. It was a small boy who looked 15 with long black hair.   
  
"I see you are up. How are you feeling?" he asked   
  
"Sore as hell ...but I am good thanks to you" I said remembering the last bit before I blackened out back there. He had told them to stop.   
  
"I know! I am angry at big Brother! He had no right to order you to be beaten for such a petty thing. But, his pride and ego are very important to him" sighed the young boy.   
  
"I know! kaiba is a ...Big Brother? ... BROTHER!!" I looked at the kid. He starred back and blinked a few times then smiled "Yeah, I'm his little brother Mokuba" he laughed. I nearly fell of the bed.   
  
"that creep has a brother!!! But your ... nice ... and he's well, a asshole" I said surprised. Mokuba shrugged "well, it was how he was raised. A Dragon Prince needs to get toughen to become a dragon king. Our step-father really pushed him."   
  
"Oh! well, he sheer damn pushed him a lot" to bad not off a cliff I thought.   
  
"so ...you are his new slave .. jou right?" he asked   
  
"Yes" I said "I was .. the dragon prince of red eyes" I muttured.   
  
"yah..i don't like this whole dominating plan he has going on"   
  
"what plan?" I asked   
  
"He wants to conquor the other dragon clans" Moukuba said. I was going to answer "like hell he is" but then a nock at the door interupted me. "Come in" shouted Mokuba. The door opened and I screamed silently 'oh ra!!!'   
  
"Hello Jou"   
  
** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****************************************************   
  
Malik was sitting on his bed ... well, Bakura's bed still chained to the bed. Damn that ass. Bakura had came back but then left right after. Maliks tummy grumbled "Didn't that ass think that even 'slaves' get hungry ...bastard." Malik muttured to himself.   
  
"I know they do...thats why I brought you this" said a grumpy voice. Bakura had just returned from training. He through a box at Malik which smacked him in the face.   
  
"bastard" Malik muttured opening it up to look inside. It was nothing great but it was something. "thanks" Malik muttured sarcasticly.   
  
"your welcome. Now, hurry and eat." said Bakura   
  
"why?" asked Malik   
  
"because, I am going to a meeting and I want to show off my new slacve" said Bakura   
  
"aren't you afraid I will embarass you? What makes you think i will listen to you!" asked Malik.   
  
"because" Bakura moved to Malik and gripped his hair hard "if you don't, then you will feel very much pain. I will break every bone in your body. I am not a patient master. Now scrub down the shit, so we can go" ordered Bakura. Malik growled at him and started to eat. Bakura smirked watching his new slave eat. His new slave was very beautiful. As he was looking at Malik he realized that his slaves clothes needed changing before his meeting. Bakura got up and moved to a closet that he hadn't opened for some time. Well, he hadn't had any pretty slaves like this for a while. He opened it up and starrd at the clothing folded neatly on certain racks. Bakura starred at them thinking   
  
"descions, descions" He decided to take out a nice tight black tanktop and tight black leather pants. Then he reached down and pulled out a nice pair of black boots from the shoes lined up. He walked over to his slave and through the items at his feet.   
  
"what the hell is this?" asked Malik   
  
"your new clothes. I cannot let you look like shit while there." Bakura pulled out a key and unlocked Malik.   
  
"now, get dressed and make yourself pretty. We leave soon ..." ordered Bakura. Malik grumbeled but didn't feel like fighting and pulled on the clothes.   
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
normal pov/   
  
"But ... how? you .." Jou was at a loss for words starring at the young blonde women infront of him. The women smiled "I couldn't just leave you ...besides escaping was impossible".   
  
"Mai!!! I am glad you are alright" Jou tried to get up to hug her but he was still really sore. He groaned and leaned back down. Mai laughed and walked over to him and hugged him.   
  
"I am gonna kill whoever hurt you!" Mai said angry. She couldn't stand to see Jou hurt and bruised.   
  
"I doubt if you a slut like you could kill me ..." said a cold voice. Jou groaned seeing who it was.   
  
"ugh!" said Jou   
  
"who is this?" asked Mai   
  
"my brother" said Mokuba "Seto kaiba, king of the blue eyes and now ... the red eyes"   
  
"oh" said Mai   
  
"The mutt needed a lesson. Now, will you tell me brother why my 'slave' is here with you and not me" asked Seto a little angry.   
  
"because Bakura was going to beat him to death. I cannot believe you Seto!!" said Mokuba angry.   
  
"This is my property Mokuba. I don't want you to go against me again. Now, mutt get up" ordered Seto   
  
"I am not a MUTT!" screamed Jou from the bed. Seto growled and walked over to the bed yanking Jou up. Jou growled and tried to release himself from Seto's grip. Seto growled and through Jou out of bed.   
  
"get up, mutt. I want you back in my room now" Seto starred down coldy at Jou. Jou growled and a sobb of pain escaped his lips. His body was sore all over. "Now mutt! before i really lose my temper" warned Seto. Jou growled and got up slowly. He had to obey.   
  
"big brother! how can you be so mean! can't you see he's hurt!" shouted Mokuba. "Your turning into our step-father! Can't you see that! I hate this side of you!!! I HATE IT!" Mokuba shouted and ran out of the room angry. Seto just growled.   
  
"see what you did you stupid dog!" Seto growled and kicked Jou down again to his knee's. Jou fell down hitting his head hard, he wanted to faint but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't be ...weak. Damn it ...Jou's vision began to become blurry. He got up, knee's shaken by his weakened state. Seto walked out of the door "follow me, 'slave' " he ordered. Jou walked after him, trying to catch up but it was to much. he fainted ....   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
Malik looked at the ground as he trailed behind Bakura heading to the meeting. He was pissed, how come his country was taken over. And in a day!!! Well, not really just the capital and mainly the control. He was sure there was still rebels fighting. Bakura jerked on the chain that attached to a collar around Malik's neck. "hurry up" he barked. Malik quickened his pace. Stupid Bakura! Bakura lead them to large doors and he shouted at the gaurds by it to open it up. The guards quickly opened the door as fast as they could. They didn't want to anger Bakura.   
  
Bakura walked into the room, Malik trailing behind him. Bakura walked to a giant table and plopped down on the chair. He ordered Malik to kneel and kneel Malik did.   
  
"new slave?" asked Captain Saiyu   
  
"Yep, quite a beauty too." said Bakura he looked around "where's seto?"   
  
"he's late" said a voice. malik looked up at the voice. It sounded like ... no couldn't be ..   
  
"why?" asked Bakura   
  
"I don't know. But, we cannot start our meeting without him." said the same voice. Malik's hear beat faster. It sounded so much ... like ...   
  
"Someone go fetch Seto, now" said the voice again. Malik looked up off the floor at the area where the voice was coming from. He gasped and jumped up   
  
"MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik shouted wide eyed. Malik was greeted with a smirk "Hello Malik. What brings you here?"   
  
2 B' continued... 


End file.
